This invention relates generally to CMOS integrated circuits and more particularly to circuits for storing digital data.
A pair of cross-coupled inverters that hold a digital state are powered by supplies that also function as row select and column bit lines. A a voltage differential between a first supply line and a second supply line causes a current to flow into at least a third supply line depending upon the state of the cell. This current is sensed to read the cell.